everjaneitefandomcom-20200216-history
Verity Hawkins
Character Personality Skills and Abilities Interests Background Before Tyrehampton Born and raised in North Wales, the only daughter of a baronet, Verity has had quite a supportive upbringing. Her father, an antiquarian, took her with him to various historic sites and curious digs, often out in the middle of nowehere, so she grew up surrounded by nature and history - topics she loves. In the process, she's developed a love of the outdoors and is generally quite practical, used to camping and managing in more wild environments - though this renders "high society" unfamiliar and uncomfortable to her. In the process of growing up deeply connected to the land, history, traditions and folklore, she developed her innate magical leanings, which compliment (and can be often explained away through) her interest in herbs for healing. Time in Tyrehampton The decision to come to Tyrehampton was prompted by her grandparents - who think it's high time she stop hiding herself away and get married - and that might be harder to do in her home region and when she doesn't get out enough. Arriving in Tyrehampton in April, 1809, she swiftly made friends with Lady Eleanor Fortescue - and her time since has mostly been spent attending the London Season, on little adventures, including seeking fairies, fleeing London and, most recently, exploring a cave that resulted in injury to both. As the only daughter of her parents, and only granddaughter of her grandparents, she's quite concious that she should probably look to marry well and soonish... Images Character Genesis Concept Of all my characters, Verity is the closest to myself - and she is in essence the way I introduced myself, both in game and beyond it - to Tyrehampton, the Regency period and role-playing. She captures my own uncertainty in life - aimlessness, muddling through, blessed to be in the position she is but caught in a conundrum it offers over how best to move forward. She expresses and applies my own interests in herbs, folklore and magic (safe topics for me due to my own established knowledge and experience) and hails from a part of the world I know very well - allowing me to start from relatively stable ground. Name Origins Verity is a name I have used for a long time with original characters that are very much a reflection of myself. It has it's origins back in my Doctor Who days (2005 - Pre-Moffat) when I dreamed up a character to travel with the Doctor. The name grew on me over time as I found a greater affinity for deities of Truth, Fairness and Justice (e.g. Ma'at, Alethia, Veritas), and while this early incarnation was probably very much a self-insert, she became more of an independent character, evolving over time til she and I found our hearts settled on the Discworld. It was natural, therefore, for a clueless me to utilise the name for my first EJ character. I've always struggled with character naming and Verity is a good go to, especially when feeling things out. Hawkins was more original to this incarnation. I've always liked birds of prey and this surname is a little humanised - rather than a pure "animal" name. Further research into the Hawkin's family allowed more of a backstory to develop - a bit of narrativia at work, I think References and Links